masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Broker Dossiers/Tali'Zorah vas Neema
Mechanic and engineer. Typical quarian investment in species' future instead of personal advancement. Father's work useful in widening tensions between geth and quarian races. Suit Process Log Suit Process Log: - Upgraded interface GUI for relic technology (Fee authorization: Project Haestrom) - Upgraded suit diagnostics for radiation detection (Fee authorization: Project Haestrom) - Upgraded omni-tool for enhanced data integrity (Fee authorization: Project Haestrom) - Upgraded translator software for all human languages - Installed suit application, NutriScan 2.2 - Installed suit application, EngineMaster 3.6: Human Vessels - Installed suit application, Nerve-Stim Pro - Downloaded entertainment vid, "Exiles: Portraits of the Lost Quarians" - Installed prototype defense suite, ShieldJack 0.8 (Authorization: Adm. Han'Gerrel vas Neema) - Upgraded medical scanning and quarantine suite - Ran process, Infection Treatment (Isolated) - Downloaded education vid, "Dealing with Loss" - Uninstalled suit application, Nerve-Stim Pro - Reinstalled suit application, Nerve-Stim Pro - Downloaded education vid, "Understanding Body Language: Human Edition" - Downloaded entertainment vid, "Fleet and Flotilla" - Uninstalled suit application, Nerve-Stim Pro - Downloaded education vid, "Human Courtship and Mating" - Installed suit application, Immunoboost: Professional Edition - Reinstalled suit application, Nerve-Stim Pro: Deluxe Edition Message Chain Email Chain: To: Shadow Broker From: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya I know you don't know me. I'm the daughter of Admiral Rael'Zorah, and I've run into trouble on my Pilgrimage. I was investigating a disabled geth and found a recording that seems to indicate that a Spectre named Saren is working with the geth. He's betrayed the Council and is working for some group called the Reapers. I'm on the Citadel now, but Saren's people are after me. This is too big for me to deal with. I'm willing to offer you the information in exchange for protection. Are you interested? To: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya From: Shadow Broker I'm interested, and you were smart to come to me. I have an enforcer on the Citadel named Fist. He can protect you. Give him the information and let him get you someplace safe. To: Shadow Broker From: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya No deal. Saren has turned too many people against me. If we're doing this, I want to meet you in person. I can't trust anybody else. To: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya From: Shadow Broker: Understood. I'll meet you in person. Fist will set it up. To: Fist From: Shadow Broker I'm forwarding you the intel on a quarian named Tali'Zorah. She wants a meeting, and she's got valuable intel. Get her someplace safe, and avoid any intelligence channels. Spectre Saren Arterius is after her. When you get the intel, kill the quarian and any of our operatives who had access to the data. This information cannot be compromised. Top-level security. You'll be compensated for the loss of any of your people. To: Shadow Broker From: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya Your agent was compromised. He tried to sell me out to Saren. I've turned the information over to a human Alliance commander named Shepard, and I think I've got all the protection I need. Thank you for your offer, and I hope this does not affect any future exchanges. To: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya From: Shadow Broker Of course. I apologize for Fist's behavior. Should you ever change your mind, I'd be more than happy to offer my personal protection. Please contact me at your earliest convenience. Keystroke Log Keystroke Recording Omni-Tool Use Citadel - BEGIN NEW MESSAGE "Dear Sen and Hesesh'Jorin, I am" - ERASE LINE "To the parents of Myrr'Jorin vas" - ERASE LINE "My name is Tali'Zorah vas Neema, and I led the unit where your son was killed on Haestrom." - PARTIAL LINE ERASE "led the unit on Haestrom where your son died." - PARTIAL LINE ERASE "unit on Haestrom where Myrr'Jorin died." - SAVE PROGRESS "I didn't know Myrr'Jorin well, but he seemed like a good soldier and a brave young" - ERASE LINE "I didn't get the chance to know Myrr very well, but" - ERASE LINE "I only served with Myrr for a short time, but I was impressed by his bravery and his commitment to his people." - SAVE PROGRESS "He died so that I could" - ERASE LINE "He saved me at the sacrifice of his" - ERASE LINE "He gave his life to get data that the Admiralty Board felt was" - PARTIAL LINE ERASE "to get data that will one day bring us back to Homeworld. I don't know if that helps" - PARTIAL LINE ERASE "back to Homeworld, and we all honor his sacrifice." - SAVE PROGRESS "I regret" - ERASE LINE "I am sorry for your" - ERASE LINE "I understand what you must be" - ERASE LINE - SAVE DRAFT AND EXIT pl:Akta Handlarza Cieni/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya ru:Тали'Зора вас Нормандия (Досье) uk:Талі'Зора вас Німа (Досьє) Category:Shadow Broker Category:Shadow Broker Dossiers Category:Background Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:DLC